A godet unit of the generic kind has been disclosed in WO 2006/058667 A1.
The known godet unit includes a godet and an auxiliary roller associated with the godet to guide a thread with multiple loopings. A mingling device is disposed between the godet and the auxiliary roller. A thread segment tensioned between the godet and the auxiliary roller is associated with the mingling device so as to generate mingling along the moving thread. During mingling, which is also known by the term tangling, a stream of compressed air is directed at the thread such that a tangling of the individual filaments results, thereby producing thread compaction along the thread. Here more or less distinct mingling knots are formed as a function of the intensity of the compressed air, which knots at regular intervals generate the thread compaction of the thread for further processing. What is desired here is a minimum knot count per unit of length of the thread in order to prevent the filament bundle from spreading out during subsequent processing. A high level of uniformity and a relatively high number of interlacing knots per quantity of thread is desirable in particular in the case of threads that are being supplied for final processing, such as, for example, carpet yarns.